


[PODFIC] Gotta Hand It To You (FILE ID: I-K-63-FEB-IN204)

by jacksgreyson



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Investigative Report, Jashinism, Konoha Torture & Interrogation, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Mission Reports, Paperwork, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksgreyson/pseuds/jacksgreyson
Summary: Audio recording of Konoha Internal Intelligence File 63-FEB-IN204 (sanitized copy with restricted information removed)[PODFIC of wafflelate's Gotta Hand It To You (FILE ID: I-K-63-FEB-IN204)]
Relationships: Morino Ibiki & Nara Shikako, Morino Ibiki & Rokushou Aoi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20
Collections: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2020 C (Winter Round!), Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MageKing17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageKing17/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gotta Hand It To You (FILE ID: I-K-63-FEB-IN204)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151682) by [wafflelate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/pseuds/wafflelate). 



  
  


[Gotta Hand It To You (File ID: I-K-63-FEB-IN204)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151682)

**Written by** [ wafflelate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/pseuds/wafflelate)

**Read by** ~~[REDACTED]~~

[Download the mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/r9ucolzlaj15nsx/Gotta_Hand_It_To_You_%2528FILE_ID__I-K-63-FEB-IN204%2529.mp3/file) [11.33 MB, 18:30]


	2. Declassified Cover Art

  
  


  
  



End file.
